The storm rises
by Skovko
Summary: Running towards the hotel in a bad storm, Seth comes across Neville's wife Shannon who is stuck in her car and can't drive anywhere due to the weather. He offers her to stay in his hotel room for the night. Soon the truth about her and Neville's sex life is revealed and Seth decides to give her what Neville isn't.


Seth made his way through the heavy storm from the arena to the hotel. The weather was going crazy and it was only supposed to be worse through out the next couple of hours. He just wanted to get inside as quick as possible and get some sleep before driving to the next town in the morning.

He hurried over the parking lot when movement from a car caught the corner of his eye. He turned his head to see Shannon in there. He quickly turned in her direction and ran to her car. He held on tight to the door as he opened it so it wouldn't be blown off the car.

"Shannon, what the hell are you doing? You can't drive in this weather," he said.  
"I wasn't going to," she said.  
"Then what are you doing out here? And where's Neville?" He asked.  
"Neville drove before the storm hit. I had to stay behind to finish some paper work and then I was meant to drive out but I can't with this storm," she answered.  
"So go back inside," he said.  
"I can't. I don't have a room booked for the night since I was meant to drive out," she said.  
"So what is your brilliant plan? To stay in the car all night?" He asked.  
"Well, yes," she answered, knowing how stupid the idea was.  
"It's too dangerous out here in this weather. Come with me," he said and reached his hand out to her.

She grabbed it and got out of the car. He slammed the door shut and they ran towards the hotel together.

"You gotta learn to check the weather rapports," he chuckled as the doors to the elevator closed.  
"Yeah yeah, don't lecture me now. It's a little too late for that," she said with a smile.

"Well, make yourself at home," he said as they entered his hotel room.

She eyed the double bed, feeling a bit nervous about having to share it with him. He seemed to read her mind.

"Don't worry, as attractive as you might be, and believe me you are, I respect your marriage," he said and winked. "Better call Neville and tell him where you are."

With that said he pulled off his shirt and pants and sat down on the bed. She bit her lip and turned around so he wouldn't see her blush. Damn, he was attractive and him flirting with her really wasn't helping. She loved Neville but they had their problems. She took out her phone and tried calling but it was dead silent.

"Can't get through. Probably the storm," she said as she turned around again.

He looked at her and smiled, then patted his hand on the bed next to him.

"I... I left my bag in the car. I don't have anything to sleep in," she said.  
"So? I'm not gonna lie, I will look but I won't touch unless you want me to," he said and smirked.  
"Do you flirt with everything on two legs?" She asked.  
"Only the pretty ones," he answered.

"Well, screw this," she mumbled when she realized she didn't have much of a choice.

She knew Seth. She knew he was a big flirt. He wouldn't do anything to her without her permission. She took off her jacket and boots. His eyes stayed on her and she blushed as she pulled off her jeans.

"Very sexy," he said and whistled by the sight of her bare legs.  
"Shut up!" She hissed but sent him a crooked smile.

She reached up under her shirt to open the bra and pull it out. She walked over to the bed and sat down next to him.

"You wanna watch some tv?" He asked.  
"Not really," she answered.  
"Mind if I do?" He asked.  
"Not at all," she answered.

She soon regretted her answer as he turned on the tv and found out that he had ordered an adult movie.

"Really Seth? You're gonna watch porn with me in here?" She asked shocked.  
"Hey, I thought I would be alone tonight. Just because you're here, doesn't mean I should change my original plans," he said.  
"But..." She started but had no idea what to say.  
"You can either watch it with me or go to sleep," he said with a grin.  
"Like I'll ever be able to sleep over those sounds," she said and rolled her eyes.

It wasn't that porn was unknown territory to her, far from. It was that she was in a hotel room with another man than her husband, and not just any man. Seth freaking Rollins, one of the most attractive men in the company. She couldn't deny having a fantasy or two about him from time to time.

He turned off the light and they sat in the darkness on the bed watching the movie. She let her eyes wander down his body. Clearly it turned him on, she could see his erection through his boxers, but he just sat there. She wondered if he was gonna jerk off in the bathroom later. Her eyes flew back to the screen as the woman currently being fucked started moaning louder as she came.

"Lucky girl," she growled to herself.  
"What was that?" He asked.

She quickly looked at him. He wasn't supposed to hear that.

"Nothing," she answered.  
"That wasn't nothing. You said lucky girl," he said.  
"So?" She asked.  
"So, you're a married woman. Doesn't married people have sex?" He asked.  
"We do," she answered.  
"So what's the problem?" He asked.  
"She... She... Nothing. I'm just annoyed that I'm stuck here with you," she said as she looked away, hoping he would buy it.

He stared at her for a few seconds. She felt his eyes burn into her skin. He just waited for her to look at him again. She slowly turned her head and met his piercing eyes.

"When is the last time Neville made you cum?" He asked.

He was clearly crossing the line but somehow she didn't feel annoyed. She wanted to answer him.

"Well, two days ago I wasn't needed on the show, so I took care of it in the hotel," she answered.  
"I didn't ask when's the last time you came. I asked when's the last time he made you cum?" He asked.  
"Does it matter?" She asked and sighed.  
"Anyone can do it themselves but it's so much better when someone else does it for you," he said.  
"Fine. Maybe... I don't know... six months," she said, not completely sure anymore since it had been a very long time.  
"Six months? What the fuck? Seriously?" He blurted out.

Her face went bright red and she had never been so thankful to be in a dark room before.

"It's just... he's been so stressed lately and I'm not one of those lucky women out there that cum easy. It takes a lot of hard work to get me there and it's just easier to not even try," she said.  
"Are you even listening to yourself right now? Who are you trying to convince here? Me or yourself?" He asked, clearly shocked that she could just push her own needs aside that easy. "Any man should take the time to please his woman, no matter how long it takes."  
"He used to, you know. Back when we first met he would spend hours figuring out what worked for me. In time he just stopped. But it's okay. I don't mind," she lied.

His eyes burned even brighter now. She could see he was thinking about everything she had said. Something in his eyes made her feel uneasy.

"Seth?" She asked.

He pushed himself up from his sitting position and moved further down the bed. He grabbed her ankles and yanked her down so she landed on her back. A small shriek of surprise left her mouth.

He was fast up where he had just been sitting again, only this time lying next to her. He was close to her face, just looking at her. She felt his hand land on her stomach and move to the waistband of her panties.

"Seth, what are you doing?" She asked.  
"I'm relieving you of six months built up tension," he answered.

She should stop him. The angel on one shoulder screamed at her that she was married and shouldn't allow him to touch her but the devil on the other shoulder told her to go along with the ride and have the night of her life. As she felt his fingers tough her clit, she knew the devil had won.

"So how do you like it, sexy? How would you like me to touch you? You want me to move my fingers in circles, up and down or from side to side?" He asked in a husky voice close to her ear while shifting the movements of his fingers in the different directions as he mentioned them to her.

She didn't know what to say. She had never been asked what she actually liked and she wasn't much of a talker in bed.

"You gotta talk to me, sexy," he said close to her ear again and let the tip of his tongue trace the rim of her ear.  
"Side to side," she whispered.

He let out a small grunt of satisfaction and started moving his fingers from side to side.

"And how about the pace? You like it like this? Or should I go slower or faster?" He asked.

God damn it, his voice alone turned her on beyond imagination.

"Faster... please," she whispered.

Another grunt left him as his fingers sped up the pace.

Her moaning increased. His mouth was still near her ear, sucking and biting on her earlobe, whispering dirty things. She had never been one for dirty talk before but this time she found herself getting lost in his words and his touches. Somewhere in the other end of the room there were still moanings going on on the tv screen and it only helped increasing her own pleasure.

She was aware of the time going by and she started feeling guilty. Not guilty for cheating on Neville but guilty for recieving pleasure from Seth without giving anything back. She reached her hands down towards his boxers but he quickly grabbed both wrists with his free hand, dragged her arms over her head and held them down.

"No, sexy, this is only for you. Don't worry about it. I can keep going all night," he said, still in that husky voice.  
"But..." She said as she tried to move her hands.

He held on tighter and a loud moan slipped out, stopping whatever sentence she was just about to say.

"Oh, you like that, do you? You like me holding you down?" He asked as he once again squeezed tight on her wrists.  
"Yes," she moaned.

He let out a low, sexy chuckle as he once again squeezed tight on her wrists with one hand while his other hand was still working its magic between her legs. He once again let his tongue trace the rim of her ear. And then it finally happened. She was surprised at how vocal she could be as her body started shaking. He didn't let go of her wrists or stop moving his fingers until her body started relaxing again.

She laid still on her back while her head was empty of thoughts. He moved his fingers down and pushed two of them inside her. She let out a small squeal as he slowly pushed them inside her.

"How are you feeling, sexy?" He asked while slowly thrusting his fingers in and out of her.  
"Better than ever," she answered truthfully.  
"You feel really good too," he said before pulling his fingers out of her.

He put them to his lips and looked at her while he sucked them dry.

"And you taste incredible," he said, making her blush and look away from him.

He chuckled.

"I think we're past the stage of being shy around each other," he said. "Now, let me taste you for real."  
"What?" She asked, feeling confused.

Was he really gonna keep going? His answer fell silently as he grabbed her panties and pulled them down her legs.

"What? Don't tell me no one's ever made you cum twice in a row," he said as he saw her confused look.  
"I've done it myself," she said sheepishly.  
"Again, not what I asked. No one's ever done that to you?" He asked.  
"No," she said, not sure why she suddenly felt stupid about that fact.  
"Guess I'll be the lucky one," he said and smirked before bowing his head down between her legs.

If she thought he had been good before with his fingers, she clearly was in for a surprise now that his tongue came into play as well. Working it fast on her clit as two fingers went inside her again and he had her moaning in no time. She reached down to touch his head as he pleasured her. How this man could keep going was beyond her but she wasn't complaining. She shut down every thought and just focused on enjoying the moment. She grabbed a hold on the headboard and held on tight as he made her cum again, just as vocal as before and she couldn't stop wondering how on earth he could make her scream that loud.

He smirked at her as he crawled back up to lie next to her. He leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss. She grabbed him behind his head and pulled him back in for a more passionate kiss. She could taste herself on his tongue and it drove her crazy. She tried reaching for his boxers again but again he stopped her.

"No, sexy, this was all for you," he said.  
"Your dick says otherwise," she argued.  
"He doesn't make the calls around here," he said.

He gave her a quick kiss again.

"Sweet dreams, sexy," he said before rolling around with his back against her.

She wasn't sure what she had expected. Sex and cuddling? It wasn't like they were together. As a matter of fact she had just cheated on her husband so maybe it was for the better if they just slept with their backs against each other. She heard him start snoring and she held a chuckle within. She wasn't mad at him and she didn't feel guilty either. She felt good.

She woke up next morning to an empty bed. Outside the storm had cooled off completely and he had taken off. The key card to the room laid on the nightstand with a note.

 _"Mind checking out for me? The bill is already taken care of."_

So he had just run off while she was sleeping. She didn't even feel rejected. She searched her mind but nothing felt wrong inside her.

She got out of bed and got dressed. She took out her phone to see if Neville had called during the night. He hadn't but there was a missed call from Seth and a left voicemail from him. She pressed play and put the phone to her ear.

 _"Hey Shannon, sorry for taking off like that but I have an early autograph signing and I figured you needed to sleep after last night."_

A chuckle was heard before he talked again.

 _"Anyway, if you ever need some relief again some other time, come seek me out. No strings attached. You won't leave Neville and you and I will be a dirty little secret... but what a secret. Think about it real hard before you make that decision because I promise you it won't be a free ride like last night. If you choose to come to me again, I'm gonna pin you down, I'm gonna fuck you into oblivion and I won't stop until I've had you screaming underneath me."_


End file.
